pokemonpediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Alecran
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Pokémonpedia,la enciclopedia de pokémon y demás Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Alecran. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Ciro el macho (Discusión) 12:10 8 oct 2010 Hola Gracias por unirte a la wiki!! Espero que contribuyas todo lo posible!! -- 12:22 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Xfaaa Xfaa aslo me da igual el estilo porfa aslo t elo suplicoooooooSOℓσ Tнe Bєst♪!! 16:45 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Mira ske yo no se acer lo de komo s eutiliza mir ak tal si lo kopias tu y yo luego edito para k no krean k as sido tu? SOℓσ Tнe Bєst♪!! 16:50 9 oct 2010 (UTC) O copiala de wikidex xfa porfaa t elos uplico :(SOℓσ Tнe Bєst♪!! 16:52 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Mira Mira que te parese si te doy 2 dia spara pensar el estilo y me lo haces el martes?? Mira para comunicarnos mejor te dejo mi msn dame el tuyo el mio es: Oculto para tu seguridadSOℓσ Tнe Bєst♪!! 16:54 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale garcias pues el próximo fin de semana la kolokas ok?SOℓσ Tнe Bєst♪!! 17:02 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Transformice Ayuda urgente !!!!!!!!! Por favor, ¿Podrías colocar Archivo:CABEZERA.png en Monobook.js ? Es que he intentado de todo pero no sé que hice que ahora está peor que antes y hay ahí toda una mezcolanza de imágenes :S -- 13:59 15 nov 2010 (UTC) : Sí, por supuesto que podré esperar, gracias por todo =D -- 20:06 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Vota !! Necesito tu voto, por eso debes votar en este foro si quieres retirarle los poderes de burócrata a SOLo -- 10:03 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Transformice Aquí tienes el código. Recuerda pasártelo solo con spirits, como yo. La clave esta en rebotar con la lava, engancharse al chocolate del otro lado, y volver a la lava de arriba, y asi sucesivamente. Otra opcion es rebotar fuerte en la lava de arriba de todo, la que esta en horizontal, para conseguir el queso y con el rebote llegar casi arriba. Code: Un saludo, y que te aproveche. -- 13:03 7 dic 2010 (UTC) : aqui tienes otro: Solo te puedo decir que tiene truco ;) (Como no :P) -- 13:13 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Y ya acabe este mapa. Ahora me voy a comer, pero luego nos vemos. Chao PD: Quedamos a las 15:30 en Room Wikia para hacer los mapas. Un saludo, -- 13:41 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya Yo ya estoy en el room. Te espero. -- 14:29 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Re:Transformice! (2ª parte) No me carga el trans, se me queda la pantalla al principio de todo, de un raton, pillado.-- 14:23 11 dic 2010 (UTC) : Ah, no, perdón; ya me carga. -- 15:08 11 dic 2010 (UTC) :: He aquí el mapa, es muy sencillo, al principio es automatico y luego hay que subirse al chocolate: Aquí tienes otro La pista que te doy es que te juntes a la derecha. -- 13:26 18 dic 2010 (UTC) :Ah, y otro mas, espero que te guste: Un saludo, -- 13:26 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Otro mapa Una cosa, aunque te creas que va a ir solo, el "coche" ese hay un momento en el que has de hacer una pirueta rara. xP : Espero que te guste. Un saludo, -- 22:08 18 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Feliz próximo 2011 :D : Bueno, he aqui el ultimo y me voy a cenar. Luego volveré: Que lo disfrutes, es bastante dificil Fdo:-- 22:16 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Plagio de usuario:Marctorrent Hola. Necesito que borres todas las páginas que ha creado este individuo Especial:Contribuciones/Marctorrent. Gracias --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 11:38 22 sep 2013 (UTC)